A standard clasp-type catch for a suitcase, handbag, trunk, or the like--typically called a luggage catch--has a catch part from which extends a tongue that can be retained in a strike part. Normally the catch part is provided on the part of the piece of luggage that is above the part that carries the strike part, but of course the orientation could be reversed or the two could move horizontally together. Such a catch is closed by pushing the two parts together and clicking the tongue into retaining formations on the strike part.
In many situations, in particular when the piece of luggage, handbag, or the like is made of nonrigid materials, the two catch parts can get seriously misaligned with each other. Thus when pushed together the tongue will not necessary fit properly with the retaining formations on the strike part.
To assist in alignment one of the parts is typically provided with teeth that taper toward the other part and that fit into complementarily tapering seats or sockets on the other part. Thus as the two parts are moved together and, so long as the displacement is not considerable, the teeth fit into the sockets and force the two parts into lateral alignment as the teeth seat fully.
This system works fairly well for modest displacement, but not for large ones. It is impractical to provide alignment teeth of adequate size to compensate for really large lateral misalignments between the two parts.